


in which eren is forced to finally confess - for his own benefit, of course

by ifyoureinterested



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, jeaneren - Fandom
Genre: Denial, M/M, Swearing, and eren's being forced to finally confess by mikasa and armin, jean lives with marco and marco's in a relationship with mina? i guess?, lots of swearing, struggling to confess stuff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyoureinterested/pseuds/ifyoureinterested
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"maybe it's a bad idea - but, hey, it's worth a try."</p><p>"and you know that you'll probably end up telling him anyways."</p><p>"... i love you two, but i also hate you two."</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which eren is forced to finally confess - for his own benefit, of course

"Jean."

"Yo - 's this Eren? You sound real-"

"Shut up."

"Whoa."

"If you speak, I'm just gonna chicken out, 'n Mikasa 'n Armin are  
gonna tell you anyway. I literally need to tell you myself."

"Oka-"

"I said shut up!"

"Whoa. Chill, dude..."

"Ugh. Just - just let me speak, you pile of shit. Okay... Okay. For  
a-... Recently, I've really started to get to know you, right?"

"Gay."

"I swear to fuck, I'm done, I'm just go-"

"Fuckin' spit it out! I'm tryin'a make dinner, here."

"... I fucking-... Shit. Shit. Armin, I can't say it. Armi- OW! What  
the fuck was that for?!"

"I'll put this phone down."

"Don't you put that fucking phone down."

"Just say it, Eren!"

"Fine-! FINE! I-..."

"... You what?"

"I'm dying, that's what's happeni- no. No. Mikasa, I am not handing  
you this damn-!"

[various noises, including swearing, crashing, and probably the sound  
of someone falling over.]

"What is it, Eren?!"

"It's-. Shit. Okay, I- I-"

"You stutter a lot? OH. I know."

"Stop fuckin' makin' fun of me!"

"I'm so close to burning this fucking thing. Marco's gonna be upset  
and it'll all be your-"

"I'M TRYING!"

"Trying with what? It's just words, damnit!"

"It's hard to say. You obviously wouldn't know!"

"I wouldn't know how hard it is to say "I love you"?"

"YOU-! ... You-..."

"I just said it. Gonna take back that, now, or what?"

"... That's really fuckin'... stupid. What the fuck?"

"Are you actually asking "What the fuck" when I have just told you  
that I love you, Eren? I'm literally going to throw this fucking pan  
at you-"

"No! No. I'm going over there right now and I'm going to tell you  
exactly why you shouldn't lo-"

"Don't dare. Mina's asleep, you ass!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming right now."

"TMI, Eren."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Oh my fucking God, you are so STUPID! You and your  
horse face, and your dumb-ass nerd hairstyle, your fuckin' long-ass  
arms - who needs arms that long?!"

"I'm about to hang up."

"No, you're not. No. No, no, no. Fuckin'-"

"Tell me you love me or go 'n chicken out."

"I-... What."

"Okay, bye."

"JEAN-!"

"Ohhhh my Goooodddd. What is it now?"

"You're not helping at all, here."

"Am I not? Oh, I am sorry for not cooperating with some idiot I know that's-"

"SHUT UP!"

"-decided to call me and just stutter at me and then complain when I  
don't understand-"

"I hate you."

"-a thing he's tryin'a say!"

"I'm so done."

"You're done? YOU? Oh, wow. You're done with me confessing my love to you."

"D-d-don't even do that! I'm trying. I'm really fucking trying, okay?"

"Like I said: trying to do what?"

"TELL YOU!"

"My thumb is literally on the button that is gonna make me hang up on you."

"I- I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

"..."

"I-... said it. I said it, you assfucker."

"..."

"Aren't y-you-... Jean, fuckin' say something. Say something. Okay.  
Okay, look what you two have done. He fucking ha-"

"... Seriously? You do love me?"

"... I-I... Did I stutter?"

"Uh-... Well. Yeah. Yeah, you did, c-come to think of it..."

"Then you heard it twice, damnit!"

"..."

"What's with the sudden fuckin' silence? Oh. Now look. The "couple  
crew" are staring at me as if they've just fuckin' created the world.  
This is so..."

"Are you still coming over, or what?"

"I'm glad you agree with me that they're stupi-... Wait, what? Come over-?"

"Yes, you damn idiot. Are you coming over?"

"... I hate you. I hate you so much. It's so fucking unfair that you  
can do this to me, I-"

"I'm hanging up."

"Jean Kirschtein, if you fucking hang up right now I'll come ri-!"

"I want you over here right now. So, why wouldn't I hang up?"

"..."

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

"Fuck you!"

"Oh, I will."

"... JeAN FUCKING KIRSC-"

[beep]


End file.
